Next to you
by SuperSandri
Summary: Rahne and Roberto just had a fun night. 2nd chapter revised because the first one f**king sucked! Review and tell me which version was better.
1. Version 10 AKA Crappy one

**Next to you.**

WARNING: CONTAINS MORE FLUFF THAN A FEATHER PILLOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Roberto woke up in Rahne's bed. The sunlight outside was just hitting his face. He took a deep breath and smiled, "I love the sunlight. It makes me smile."

Roberto then turned around to face Rahne, "But not as much as you do."

Rahne let out a slight giggle. "Cute Roberto." She pulled him closer by his shirt so she could kiss him.

After the kiss, Roberto heard Rahne's roomate, Jubilee, tossing and turning in her bed across the room. "When does Jubilee wake up Rahne?" he asked.

Rahne shrugged, "Well, what time is it now?"

Roberto leaned his head up to look at Rahne's digital clock sitting on her bedside table. "It's about 7:12."

Rahne smiled, "Great, we have plently of time. Everyone wakes up until 7:30 anyways."

Roberto smiled and kissed her forehead. He then lowered his head to plant a perfect kiss on her lips. Roberto noticed a small dark spot on Rahne's neck. He took a quick look at it, "Wow, I do a good job at this."

Rahne felt her neck. "Your right." She noticed that Roberto had a dark spot on his neck too, "I do a good job too."

Roberto let out a slight chuckle before attacking Rahne's lips again.

They just lay there, in their really wrinkled clothing and kissed eachother. They didn't even bother changing their clothes last night, they just wanted to get busy ASAP. And they didn't throw their clothes off like in romantic movies, they just got as far as they could. But to help get to the next base, they both un-zipped their jeans for better access.

Jubilee started tossing and turning even more in her bed. Rahne turned around to get a quick look. "Looks like Jubilee's gonna wake up early today." She turned around to face her new lover, "You should get back to your room."

Roberto groaned, "5 more minutes?"

Rahne shook her head, "We're running out of-"

Roberto cut her off by attacking her lips again. Rahne would have puched him off, but he was such a good kisser, so it was basicaly impossible.

It was Roberto who pulled away, "Still want me to go?"

Rahne grinned, "Sadly, yes."

"Awww..." said Roberto as he sat up on the bed. He picked up his shoes, and left the room. "I love you Rahne."

"I love you too Roberto."

I hope that the fluff there wasn't too much for you.

R&R. I love a lot of feedback!

TheOceanspray99 has left the website!


	2. Version 20

**Next to you 2.0**

**Disclaimer: Took a bath but left a note: "TheOceanspray99 doesn't own sh*t!" God, how rude. **

The alarm clock rang. Roberto yawned as he slammed the snooze button. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Sunlight bled through his curtains and right onto his bed. Good for him, he needed it. He nudged Rahne beside him, "Hey, its morning, we better wake up."

Rahne groaned, "Why are you up?"

He let out a chuckle, "Don't you know me? Roberto Da Costa? Morning person?"

"No, I know that. But I figured that after what happened last night, you wouldn't have the strength to lift your pinky," Rahne explained.

Roberto put his hand in the sunlight, "Not to be tooting my own horn, but I do have one hell of a stamina." He sat at the foot of his bed with his feet hanging off as he stretched in the sunlight. He was wearing a white skin-tight tank top and a pair of brown boxer shorts. It was weird; he was wearing his sleepwear when he barely slept last night.

Rahne hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You do; a very good one as a matter of fact. I never thought anyone could last that long." She took advantage of her body weight and pulled Roberto back down onto the bed.

"Hey! Rahne, what are you-" She pinned him down and kissed him. Playfully, they wrestled in the bed for dominance, mainly on who would end up on top. Rahne won.

"Pinned ya!" she said proudly.

"I can deal with that," Roberto sat up against the headboard. "C'mere." Rahne leaned in and kissed him passionately.

For some reason, whenever they kissed, they became lost in a different world where nothing else mattered. An earthquake could've hit the mansion at this very moment, and they wouldn't care. Heck, an earthquake wouldn't even move them. Not even Apocalypse had the strength to push them apart. Nothing did, except the need to look at each other again.

Roberto took a moment to gently stare into Rahne's piercing green eyes. His hands ran through her soft, red hair, which she let down for last night.

Then, he let out the greatest words in the world: "I love you."

For most girls, those three words would've hit them like a pile of bricks falling from a skyscraper. But Rahne wasn't most girls. Instead, these words soothed her mind. It was like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, allowing her to be free.

Instead of speaking, she kissed him again. Roberto moved down the bed so they were currently lying down. Good for Rahne, this was a more comfortable kissing position.

Rahne released her lips from his, "I love you too."

Roberto smiled.

"Still want to get up?"

"Not anymore."

**A/N: I was looking back at some of my past stories, and remembered the first version of Next to you. Honestly, that version was a piece of sh*t. So, for fun, a maybe a bit for NaNoWriMo, I wrote a revised version. As you can see, I did not delete the first version because I wanted something you guys could compare it too. So I hope you review and tell me, which version do YOU think is better: 1.0 or 2.0? I wanna know.**

**All right, TheOceanspray99, out... for now!**


End file.
